


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: smut_fest, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she didn't trust these people then she might as well consider herself dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

She crouched behind the dumpster and tensed. The footsteps paused at the alleyway where she was hiding but ran past a few seconds later. Once she was sure they were gone she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

It was difficult to stay crouched behind a dumpster but she didn't move for ten minutes. Then she slowly made her way further into the alleyway while looking behind her every few seconds. In a few seconds she took off running and was darting between the buildings.

While she was running her foot caught in a crack on the ground and it sent her flying. She hit the ground with a pained grunt and shoved her fist in her mouth when a scream threatened to force its way out of her throat. A look down at her knee told her she had cut it up pretty bad but there was nothing she could do about it.

After a minute she pushed herself to her feet. She had come so far and she wasn't going to give up now. The pain was radiating through her leg but she kept running until she found herself back in the street. It was dark out and there were barely any people around but that was to be expected. The curfew was ten with the exception of those who had work permits. 

She slowed down into a brisk walk and came to a stop when she came across a payphone. There were only a few payphones left and this was mostly because there was no bother to clean them up and get rid of them. Now they were mostly a relic but if you tried them they still worked.

It didn't take long to find some change in her pocket. Everyone mostly carried around cards but some still carried around paper money and change. The people who did that understood it was less traceable and she was one of those people.

The first number she dialed didn't pick up and neither did the second. After the third number failed to answer she realized she was nearly out of change so if the forth didn't pick up she was in trouble.

It started to ring and she held her breath. When the other line picked up, she let out a sob she didn't know she had been holding but took a shaky breath. There was no way she could break down now. She wasn't safe yet.

"Hello?" muttered a sleepy voice. The voice sounded like it belonged to a man.

"Tasukete."

The person on the other end of the phone seemed to snap instantly awake.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Orin City on the corner of Tenth and Eleventh Street," she whispered.

"What happened?"

"They found out I was a mole. I don't know how they did but they discovered everything was a lie. I barely got away with my life and I know they're still out there looking for me. It's only a matter of time before they find me."

"Listen you need to calm down, all right?" he insisted. "I'm going to send someone to retrieve you but we need your help. Can you do that?"

"Where do I have to go?"

"Go to the edge of the city but make sure to take the backstreets or you won't have any chance of making it out of the city. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Then hang up and run."

She hung up the phone and ran out of the phone booth. The edge of the city was a good distance away but she made her way back into the alleyway before continuing. It was a close call several times but she made it to the edge of the city in an hour's time.

There was no sign of anyone so she crouched in a small crevice and listened for any strange sounds. It was the only thing she could do other than get lost in her thoughts and lament at how she had gotten caught. She had been careful for the past two years Engles Corp. found her out. She didn't know how but they had and now her life was in danger.

The sound of a car and then footsteps had her snapping out of her thoughts. She quickly stood and pressed herself against the wall. This could be it for her.

"Tasukete ageru," whispered a soft voice.

She stood and emerged from the crevice with a look of distrust on her face. The code words had been chosen from a language no one spoke around here for a reason. Only people with the initiative would know it but it didn't make her any less wary.

"Tasukete ageru," the woman said again. "I only want to help. You called?"

"Yes, they found out I was a mole. I don't know how."

"There isn't any time to figure that out right now. We have to go before the security agents figure out you've been moved out of the city."

"They'll figure it out eventually," she muttered.

The woman nodded but winked. "Yes, but the point is to have them figure it out after you're relatively safe."

She stared and just nodded. When the woman motioned for her to climb into the back of the car, she did so with only a moment's hesitation. She crouched low in the back and felt her breath get caught in her throat when they started to move.

It was going to be a journey to the next city and all she wanted to do was sleep. She wouldn't though because this woman might know the keyword but she didn't know if she could completely trust her yet. It wasn't like she had any choice, though.

If she didn't trust these people then she might as well consider herself dead.

~*~

"So what's your name?"

"Gretchen."

The woman looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. "You can use your real name, you know."

"Clara."

She hadn't spoken her name in nearly two years. It was like a breath of fresh air to be able to speak her true name.

"Who are you?"

"Giselle."

Clara could sense that the woman wanted to ask more and she wouldn't deny her that. It was an obvious question given the situation.

"Go ahead and ask. I know you want too."

"How did they find you out?"

Clara shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I did everything they told me to and I thought I had covered my tracks perfectly. Apparently I hadn't."

"The corporations have been working even harder to track down moles," Giselle said. "The more the resistance fights the more they fight back. You're not the first one to get caught in the past few months."

"I was only there two years. It wasn't even enough to get the resistance any valuable information."

"Listen, just go ahead and rest. We're not out of the danger zone yet but it looks like you need some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Clara moved to lie down in the back seat but found a question nagging at the back of her mind. "How long will I stay with you?"

"We'll house you for a few weeks and then send you to another safe house. It'll be at least two or three months before we can get you back to the base," Giselle explained.

"What if they find me sooner than that?"

"We'll deal with that when it happens. Just go ahead and get some rest."

She didn't want to sleep but Clara was exhausted. The second she rested her head against the seat of the car her eyes closed. When she woke up Clara realized that must have gotten there because the car was stopped.

"Are we there?"

"Yes, but give me a minute to look around. I don't think anyone's followed us but I want to make sure.

Clara didn't leave the car until Giselle motioned for her to leave the car. Slowly, she emerged from the back seat and then looked around. The other woman had parked near an alleyway but it made sense if they didn't want to be gawked at by neighbors.

"Come on," Giselle murmured as she walked into the back entrance. "We're on the third floor."

She eyed the back door but followed close behind. After a short walk they reached the third floor and Giselle knocked softly on the third door to the right. In less than five seconds it opened and she was rushed inside.

"I'm glad to see you both got back here with all your limbs intact!"

Clara stared at the tall man standing beside Giselle. She frowned at the comment and didn't respond.

"Don't say that, Sam!" Giselle hissed as she smacked him in the stomach. "It's insensitive."

"You're the one that took the call," Clara interrupted. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us! We do what we can for the resistance," Sam told her with a smile. "It's not as great as what you guys do though."

Clara only nodded and felt herself become a bit uncomfortable. The other woman must've noticed because she moved past Sam and reached for Clara's arm.

"I'll take you to the guestroom, Clara. It's small but the bed is pretty comfy."

"As long as I have a place to sleep I'm good."

Giselle smiled and pulled her out of the room. "Sorry about Sam. He means well but has a tendency to speak without thinking first."

"I didn't take offense."

The room she led her too was indeed small but it was cozy looking. There was a set of items already on the bed and Clara wondered if they were always prepared.

"If you need anything just holler for one of us, okay?"

Clara nodded. "Thank you, again."

"Clara, just go and ahead and get some rest. You need it."

"What about everything else?"

Giselle smiled and walked towards the door. "Like I said just get some rest. We'll discuss everything else in the morning."

When the door closed Clara finally lay down in the bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~*~

Clara woke up with a deep ache in her body. It seemed almost worse than it had yesterday when she was doing all that running. Shifting, she rolled out of bed and stiffened a bit at the sounds of footsteps outside the bedroom door. It made her nervous.

"Hello?" she called out cautiously.

The door opened almost as soon as she spoke. It opened to reveal Sam and he had a nervous smile on his face.

"Did I scare you?" he asked. "I was debating whether or not to come inside. Giselle made breakfast and I wanted you to have some."

"I guess so. I do need to eat."

"Yes, you do," Sam chuckled. "We can also go over everything."

"What's there to go over?" Clara asked as she stood up. "I thought about it and it's pretty simple. I stay with you for a couple of weeks while I rest up and then go from safe house to safe house until I reach the base of the resistance."

"Well, yeah but we thought you'd feel better if you discussed it."

"Not really," Clara said quietly. "I just want to focus on getting through this and heading back to base to accept whatever punishment they deem is necessary."

"Punishment?" Sam asked with a frown. "Clara, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I got caught for a reason and I am going to face some consequences. It can't be helped and I don't want to avoid punishment because it's what I deserve it."

"I..." Sam started to say before he ran a hand through his hair. "Just come out for some breakfast. It's too early to talk down you down about this." 

Clara couldn't help the laugh that came out of her throat if she tried. Slowly she nodded and then left the room with a smile on her face.

"It's about time you got up!" Giselle grinned. "Breakfast is cold!"

She felt better after she finished breakfast but there was this bitter feeling in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Hey, Clara do you want to help me wash the dishes?" Giselle asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Nodding, Clara followed Giselle into the kitchen and immediately started on washing the dish she had dirtied.

"It's going to be okay, Clara."

"I wish you and Sam would stop telling me that."

"Once you get back to base you'll see."

Clara scrubbed at the dish and sighed. "How many success stories do you have?"

"So far we've helped two dozen people get back safely to base," Giselle explained. "It's sad really because it just means they're trying to crack down harder on our message."

"It means it's working."

Giselle smiled. "Exactly and it just means we have to try harder!"

The next few days were touch and go for Clara. She was trying hard to adjust to where she was living now but at any moment a security agent could burst into this apartment and kill them all. The corporations hated the message of freedom they were trying to send and would do whatever they could to stop them.

"Do you mind if I help with dinner?"

Giselle and Sam paused and turned to look at Clara who was hovering in the doorway. She would be here for a few more weeks and couldn't stand just sitting around doing nothing. She wanted to be productive and feel useful.

"Yes, of course!" Sam shouted. "You can help me chop some vegetables. Giselle doesn't like anyone helping her."

"You always burn the meat!" Giselle argued. "It's not my fault that I had to demote you to vegetables."

"Do you see the way she treats me?"

Clara smiled and had to resist the urge to laugh. "I think she treats you pretty well."

"You think insulting me is treating me well?" Sam huffed in mock annoyance.

It was the nature of the two that was helping her get used to being here but even with their playful nature she knew that it was just their job. It was their duty to make sure she survived and got to the next safe house. Still, it was comforting to her none-the-less.

She finished helping with dinner and offered to set the table. Sam told her to go help (or rather bother) Giselle and that he would do it. It was something Giselle didn't even seem surprised by.

"How much longer do you think I'll have to stay here?"

"Are you that eager to leave?"

Clara nudged her playfully. "I just want to know how much longer I'll be here."

"I think three, four weeks tops," Giselle told her. "We want to the security agents to believe you're far away when in reality you're pretty close by."

"Makes sense," Clara said with a nod. "I'll miss this."

"Miss what?"

She smiled faintly. "I haven't had fun like this for over two years. All I could concentrate on was the mission."

"I know you're not completely out of the woods yet, Clara but Sam and I want you to have as much fun as you can here."

Clara could only smile in return.

~*~

She woke up on the eighth day out of a nightmare. In her dream one of those security agents had finally found her and shot Sam and Giselle before shooting her point blank. Clara hurried out of bed and straight to the bathroom where she splashed some water onto her face. When she emerged from the bathroom Clara nearly jumped out of her skin when she bumped into Giselle.

"Sorry, about that. Did I scare you?"

"A little bit," Clara admitted softly.

"Are you all right?"

"I just had a bit of a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Clara shook her head. "No, not really. I'd rather just try to go back to bed."

The other woman smiled at her and nodded. "Well you know where to find me if you want to talk."

"I doubt you want me crawling into bed with you and Sam and interrupting you two."

"So you just automatically assume you'd be interrupting something?"

When Clara heard her statement said back to her, she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She struggled to think of something to say but no matter what she came up with it just sounded more ridiculous.

"I didn't mean to imply something."

"Sam and I are together so what your implying is correct," Giselle said with a laugh. "I also don't think Sam would mind if you joined crawled into bed with us. I know I certainly wouldn't."

"What?" Clara blurted out. "I don't think I understand."

"I'll leave you to think about it," Giselle said with a soft laugh before leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

Clara watched Giselle shuffle into the bathroom and then all she could do was stare at the closed door. After a minute she managed to stumble back to the guestroom and then tried to comprehend what had just happened. It was difficult for Clara to wrap her mind around because it seemed to come out of nowhere.

She lay down (finally) and managed to get some sleep. There weren't any more nightmares but she woke up with this strange feeling in her chest. Clara had felt this warmth when Giselle had kissed her. It was the first time she had physical contact with someone (in that manner) in nearly a year and a half. It was nice but she thought of Sam. They were clearly together and the last thing Clara wanted to do was cause any problems.

It was a surprise she found any sleep that night and in the morning she wasn't able to make heads or tails of it. Luckily for Clara, Sam seemed quick to make her feel at ease and make some jokes along the way.

"Giselle said you looked a bit taken aback last night. She has a tendency to just blurt things out and scare the crap out of people."

The two of them were helping with breakfast and Clara found herself smiling a bit- though it was a nervous looking smile.

"You don't mind what she said?"

"Why would I?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Your partner kissed me."

"Giselle was correct in saying that I wouldn't mind."

"Do you propose this to everyone who comes in your care?" Clara asked.

"Giselle has a thing for red heads and so do I but if you feel at all uncomfortable then tell me to shut the hell up and I will drop it."

Clara paused and glanced at Sam. She was about to say something but then Giselle walked into the room and the words got caught up in her throat.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked as she pressed her cheeks against Sam's cheek. "It looks like I did."

"We're just talking about you, baby."

"Were you, Clara?" Giselle inquired.

"Sam was just making sure I wasn't uncomfortable about last night."

"I admit I can be a bit forward but I don't go kissing all the people we take in to help with the resistance."

Clara managed another smile and then turned back to the food she was preparing. "I'll keep that in mind."

~*~

Clara didn't find herself growing more uncomfortable as the days passed and her time staying with the couple nearly went into its second week. She instead found that she was at ease and not afraid that in a week she'd be gone and heading off to the next safe house.

"I again want to thank you for everything," Clara said as she was helping Giselle clean up the dishes. She turned to her and smiled.

"It's what we're supposed to do, Clara. There is no reason to thank us all the time."

Clara put the last of the dishes into the strainer and then turned to Giselle. "I only have about a week left here, right?"

"Give or take a few days, why?"

"Then... I hope the next people are as nice as you and Sam."

It was a missed opportunity and Clara sat up in bed that night because she was unable to sleep. The walk to Giselle and Sam's bedroom was short but she stood in front of there for nearly ten minutes. When the nerve came to walk inside, she did.

"Clara?"

She found Giselle sitting in bed but Sam was nowhere to be found. From the light in the bathroom it was easy enough to figure out where he was and when Giselle smiled she nearly took a step back.

"Are you coming or going?"

It was something she needed. Clara couldn't get through all of this without some physical touch, emotional connection, or both. She needed something and for that reason she nodded and took a step towards the bed.

"I really don't know what I'm doing," Clara confessed as she sat on the edge of the bed. She allowed Giselle to pull closer and tried to keep her nerves steady as lips pressed against her cheek.

"Let me take the lead then. I don't mind," Giselle murmured. "Actually, I prefer it that way."

Clara nearly let out a snort of laughter but the amusement she felt was replaced by something else as Giselle nibbled gently on her earlobe with her tongue soothing the soft love bites.

"How long have you and Sam been together?" Clara asked out of the blue. The question was random but when she got nervous she blurted things out.

Giselle paused in what she was doing and nearly let out a laugh. "A long enough time so stop worrying. We both want this. Do you?"

"Yes," Clara admitted.

"Then stop thinking and just focus on my touch," Giselle murmured to her. It was something she wanted to do because she really did think too much.

Clara allowed Giselle to kiss her and nearly lost herself in the kiss. When she came back out of it she felt a hand slipping underneath her nightshirt and gently cupping her breast. The mound was gently squeezed before a finger traced the nipple. Clara's breath caught in her throat and she was so distracted she didn't hear the bathroom door open and close.

"Look who's decided to join us," Giselle murmured as she pressed a kiss to the other woman's throat.

Sam chuckled. "I was wondering who you were talking to in here."

The emergence of Sam had Clara realizing how real all of this was. She felt her nerves kicking up again but opened her eyes when she heard footsteps approaching. The hand touching her grew bolder as Clara watched Sam draw Giselle into a kiss. It didn't take her long to respond.

Her breathing starting to get heavy as the hand started a journey downward. It only paused for a minute before slipping into her underwear and Clara couldn't help the choked gasp that escaped her. When the fingers pushed inside her, she finally felt herself grow bolder and reached for Sam, her fingers lightly trailing over the bulge between his legs.

"I think you like this more then you let on," Giselle murmured as she broke the kiss with Sam. "You're practically dripping."

She felt her cheeks start to heat up but she didn't move her hand. Instead she squeezed gently and heard Giselle gasp and then let out a moan as she pulled Sam into another kiss. Clara watched with fascination while trying not to moan as the fingers worked deep inside her.

"I don't think we're being very fair to, Clara."

"I wasn't trying to be unfair," Sam said to Giselle.

Giselle smiled at Sam and then turned to Clara. She pulled her hand out from between her legs and then urged her to lie down. In one quick swoop she had removed their outer clothes which left both women in their underwear.

"Relax," she murmured.

Clara made a noise when she felt her underwear being pulled down but she didn't protest even as Giselle pushed her legs apart. She felt almost hesitant breaths brushing against her dripping slit and then a tongue. It had her spreading her legs wider and moaning loudly.

It wasn't long before Giselle's moves started to get bolder and she slipped a tongue inside. When her legs threatened to close on her own she held them open with her hands and forced her tongue farther inside her.

"Giselle..." she panted softly. "I'm going to come if you keep that up!"

"Well we wouldn't want that," Giselle commented as she lifted her head up with a teasing grin

Clara felt the bed shift and then opened her eyes to see Sam moving behind Giselle. He met her eyes, he smiled and Clara found herself unable to look away. Then he snapped his hips and pushed inside Giselle in one fluid motion.

She found herself growing more aroused at the sight of Giselle's face. For a moment she just watched her eyes flutter open and closed while soft moans left her parted lips. Then Clara forgot entirely about the other woman when she lowered her head and returned to licking her dripping sex.

"Oh god," Clara cried out. Giselle had worked her tongue deep inside again with Sam's thrusts growing more and more frantic.

"Thank you but we're not god," Sam grunted out and Clara would've laughed if her cognitive abilities were working correctly.

Clara's hands found their way to her breasts and she gently rolled her nipples between her fingers. The jolts of pleasure seem to shoot right between her legs. When Giselle's tongue brushed her clit she pinched them harder and felt her climax growing close.

"I'm coming!" she cried out in warning but Giselle didn't move. She kept moving her tongue and even after her climax died down there were these little sparks of pleasure and satisfaction running through her. With half lidded eyes Clara watched Sam pull out and then slam back inside Giselle who had arched her back. It made her sex throb.

When Giselle came she did so with a silent scream and Sam followed with a grunt. After it was all over her eyes finally started to close. Clara didn't open them when she heard the bed shift and only did so as an arm slipped around her waist.

"Good night, Clara," Giselle murmured as she pressed a kiss against her cheek.

She heard Sam mutter something as well and Clara couldn't help but smile. It was the last thought she had before she fell into a much needed sleep.

~*~

Clara woke up the next morning feeling at ease. For the first time in a long time she felt desired and just the affection of another. It was amazing what the touch of another could do.

"Go take a shower. I'll go get breakfast," Giselle whispered in her ear once she realized Clara was awake.

Smiling, she rolled out of bed and cast a glance at the snoring Sam. "What about him?"

"Let him sleep. He's useless this early in the mornings."

She came out of the shower feeling refreshed and joined Giselle in the kitchen. It was about an hour later when Sam finally woke up and came out to join them but it was a quiet morning. The next three mornings that followed were similar but then a phone call came saying it was time for her to head to the next safe house.

"When do I leave?" Clara asked directly after the phone call.

"We leave immediately so go pack your things and I'll get the car ready."

Clara watched Giselle walk off and then looked at Sam. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could he pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Clara."

"You too, Sam."

It seemed to be happening so fast but Clara didn't have a choice. If she wanted to live she had to head to the next safe house.

"Hop in," Giselle said once she had headed outside. "I'll drive you to the endge of town and then someone will be there to pick you up."

"Should I say goodbye now or later?"

"No goodbyes."

Clara frowned. "Then what do we say."

"See you soon," Giselle told her.

Clara quirked a small smile and nodded. "See you soon, Giselle."


End file.
